(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to torpedoes, and more particularly relates to a coolant subsystem for cooling the combustion chamber and/or cylinders of a torpedo propulsion system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional torpedo engines employ coolant subsystems which rely upon seawater as a cooling medium. Generally, such coolant subsystems include a water inlet for receiving seawater, which is then pumped through the engine and emitted from the torpedo with the exhaust gas. While this type of coolant subsystem is reliable when a torpedo is launched from a substantial depth, torpedoes launched in shallow water will, on occasion, shut down and not complete their mission requirements. While numerous attempts have been made to determine the cause of such failures and to eliminate them, prior attempts have been only marginally successful in reducing the rate of engine failure, primarily because they have been unsuccessful in determining the actual cause of engine shutdown. Failure rates were reduced somewhat by implementation of engine start-up software changes, however a 3-5% failure rate has continued.